villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Izumi Akazawa
Izumi Akazawa is a major antagonist in the anime/manga series Another. She is the head of countermeasures for class 3-3, who takes steps to prevent the Curse from killing students of her class by any means necessary. Unfortunately, this eventually leads to her attempting to kill the heroine Mei Misaki. She is voiced by Madoka Yonezawa in the Japanese version of the anime and Jessica Boone in the English version. Appearance She wears the school's standard uniform and has two long reddish-brown and wavy pigtails tied with blue ribbons. Her eyes have the same color. In the manga, she has the same hairstyle, but with shorter hair. Also, her hair isn't as wavy as in the anime. In the manga, at the end of the series, Izumi cut her hair shorter. In episode 6 Izumi was wearing white ribbons and a pale pink with white dress. In episode 8 she was seen wearing a casual outfit which consists in a reddish blouse and a white mini skirt. Personality Izumi is the straightforward, unabashed and strong leader of the Countermeasures at Yomiyama Middle School's 3rd year class. She has a bit of a tsundere personality. Izumi is impulsive, irascible and sometimes really mischievous. She also seems to hate Mei and even goes as far as to blame her for the deaths of the students. Early in the series, she disliked Kouichi, but in the end, it was revealed that she was fond of him. After her best friend Takako accidentally dies trying to kill Mei, Izumi snaps, and blames Mei for her death, due to Mei holding Takako's knife. Ignoring Kouichi's pleas, she swears to kill Mei. When Izumi saves Kouichi from Tomohiko Kazami by hitting him in the head with a lead pipe, she tells him that, due to him killing two people, he doesn't deserve to live, and even attempts to kill him in revenge, showing she has lost all morality, because previously, she was determined to keep the class alive, whatever the cost. Biography Izumi, at first, to all extents and purposes, acts as the tritagonist of Another, but she turns into a villain in Episode 11. In Episode 11, Izumi encounters Kouichi and Mei Misaki in the stairwell of the inn, where she sees the corpse of Takako Sugiura, who had been accidentally strangled while she tried to kill Mei Misaki. This causes Izumi to snap, and when she sees Mei is holding Takako's knife, she swears to kill Mei, despite previously trying to help her survive. Before she can attack Mei, they are separated by the inn shaking due to an explosion. Later, Izumi comes across Tomohiko Kazami, a fellow member of the class, who is trying to kill Kouichi. Batting Kazami across the head with a lead pipe, Izumi saves Kouichi, but she attempts to kill Kazami, due to him killing two previous students. Luckily, she is stopped and disarmed by Tatsuji Chibiki. Angered, Izumi runs off. Later on, Izumi encounters Misaki, and engages in a fight with her and Kouichi. The fight ends with them falling from their balcony to the floor of the inn's main hall. Preparing to kill both Mei and Kouichi, Izumi is caught off guard when a lightning strike hits the inn, shattering a window. As Kouichi and Mei move out of the way, Izumi is pinned to the wall by the glass shards, which seals her fate, as Mei can see the colour of death on Izumi in her doll's eye. After asking if he remembers their first meeting, and being disappointed with his answer, she says, "Honestly, you're terrible. You're supposed to say that you remember even if it isn't true...", before dying. Izumi's body is then blasted away by an explosion, but it is later recovered and buried, as her grave is seen at the end of Episode 12. Trivia *She is ranked A+ in Another characters' ranking. *Her first name, Izumi, means fountain or spring. *Her home address is 1-1 Akatsukicho Yomiyama City. *In the original novel, Akazawa is a minor character that doesn't appear until page 256. While she is mentioned periodically, the first speaking lines she has isn't until her confrontation with Mei at the Sakitani Kinenkan near the conclusion of the book. Izumi dies in the original novel. *She shares a room with Takako Sugiura during the class trip. *Izumi resembles Rise Kujikawa with her pigtails from Persona 4. *In the manga, she tried to kill Mei, stabbing her left eye. A moment later, a cupboard fell on her, and she was rescued by Tatsuji Chibiki afterward. During this time, Mei disappeared, leaving the scene. Izumi later regretted her attempt to kill Mei. She was seen in the last chapter at the hospital, where she had cut her hair shorter. *In the anime it is revealed that she is fond of Kouichi and refers to him as "Kouichi-kun". *Izumi's hand is said to be able to recall the impression of someone who once shook hands with her. pl:Izumi Akazawa Category:Anime Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Female Category:Manga Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Deceased Category:Tragic Category:Teenagers Category:Murderer Category:Delusional Category:Remorseful Category:Anti-Villain Category:Affably Evil Category:Extremists Category:Love Rivals Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Traitor Category:Protective Category:Envious